Quand ton plan cul est persévérant (mais qu'il est fort en latin)
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Le titre dit tout! Quand ton coup d'un soir te propose de t'aider pour tes révisions. Que pourrait-il bien se passer de si terrible? (deuxième partie de la fic, le début à trouver chez Alagnia)


Bonjour à tous ! Voici la seconde partie de "Quand ton plan cul est persévérant (mais qu'il est fort en latin)", une histoire écrite avec Alagnia !

Vous trouverez le début dans mes favorites et follows stories... ou en cliquant sur ce lien:

https//s/12707153/1/Quand-ton-plan-cul-est-persévérant-mais-qu-il-est-fort-en-latin-

Bonne lecture!

N'oubliez pas, Bellamy (écrit par moi-même), est en itallique, et John (écrit par Alagnia) en normal...

xXx

Murphy grogne quand il entend son réveil. Pourquoi il a mis sonner un réveil un samedi. SAMEDI! C'est aujourd'hui qu'il va voir Bellamy. Il est impatient mais il a peur. Est-ce que Bellamy va le rejeter ? Après tout il a eu l'occasion de tester bien d'autres personnes. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur des amants qu'il a eu. Il lui a sans doute demandé de venir pour lui ire qu'il devait l'oublier. Mais après tout c'est lui qui l'a voulu. Alors il se lève tant bien que mal et s'habille. Il se prépare même si c'est pour se ramasser le pire coup de toute sa vie. Et puis il sort et se dirige vers le café. C'est le moment de vérité. Il souffle et continue son chemin, son cœur manquant de rompre sous l'angoisse

 _-Un café, s'il-vous-plaît..._

 _Bellamy sourit poliment à la serveuse avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses mains. Quelle idée a-t-il eu d'être à l'avance ? Et si Murphy ne venait pas ? Okay, okay... on respire. Et on attend._

Murphy s'arrête devant la porte. Il est là, assis à la table, un café devant lui. Son cœur s'emballe. Il inspire un coup et pousse la porte. Il avance et fait semblant de rien. Il s'assied en face de Bellamy.

-Salut.

 _Bellamy redresse le visage. Murphy est là, il s'est fait beau._

 _Bellamy ravale sa salive et l'observe s'asseoir face à lui. Ça fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus qu'il réfléchit à comment gérer "le cas Murphamy", comme ses amis l'appellent. La question était même devenue commune. Les copains venaient le soir pour en discuter, peser le pour et le contre. Et c'est Lexa qui avait trouvé la solution, sous le regard curieux et attendri de sa petite copine. "Tu l'aimes encore? Tu l'as invité à un rendez-vous? Super, t'as bien fait. Maintenant vas à ce rendez-vous et comporte-toi comme le gentleman que tu es". Tout le monde avait acquiescé, l'affaire était classée._

 _-Bonjour...je te prends un café?_

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Le voir en face de lui lui fait tellement de bien. C'est agréable. Le voir et savoir qu'il est là pour lui. Ça le remplit de joie.

 _-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus d'une heure, j'ai un rendez-vous tout de suite après. Mademoiselle ? Un café pour ce monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît._

-Pas grave.

 _-Tu as eu les résultats de ton examen de latin?_

 _La discussion est plutôt malaisante...ça fait bizarre._

-Oui. J'ai réussi. 70% je pense.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire d'autre. Il ne va pas lui sauter dessus et lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il rêve de l'embrasser.

- _Bien. Faut que croire que tu t'en es sorti, même si Erato n'était pas avec toi..._

 _Bellamy a un petit rire nerveux. Et merde, cette blague était nulle et déplacée._

Même si la blague était nulle Murphy a un petit sourire.

-Mouais faut croire que j'ai eu de la chance.

 _Une petite pointe de joie dans le cœur de Bellamy...Murphy se souvient apparemment de qui était cette muse._

 _-Et math?_

-Mmh 80% à peu près.

 _-Bien sûr... (un sourire est maintenant fixé au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux brillent de malice et de satisfaction) Français ?_

-Disons que j'aime pas cette matière... 45%...

- _Hum...bah, tant que tu passes. Tu savais que Verlaine était gay? J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant, ça aurait pu aider pour la partie sur la poésie._

 _Nouvelle blague nulle… Bon, tant pis._

-Je pense pas que ça m'aurait intéressé plus que ça mais bon... Mais oui je passe, c'est ce qui compte.

Même si Bellamy n'est pas drôle ça n'empêche pas Murphy de sourire.

 _-Au fait...Raven s'excuse. Pour le coup…_

-Pff c'était juste un coup dans les côtes j'ai déjà connu pire.

 _-Ton égo aussi? Il paraît que ça t'a vraiment bien refroidi...genre, vraiment_.

-Mmh t'as pas d'autres choses à raconter ?

 _-Si, Clarke espère que ça va s'arranger entre nous. Et Lexa, qui te connaît plutôt bien si je ne m'abuse, m'a fait promettre de ne pas "faire ton Murphy avec le mien"...c'est une bonne amie, non? Je crois qu'on a oublié ton café..._

-Je crois aussi qu'ils l'ont oublié c'est pas grave. Écoute pour ce qui est du reste je propose d'oublier et de tout recommencer.

 _-Je peux pas oublier. J'ai pas non plus envie. C'est important, ça fait partie de notre passé commun._

-Ce serait tellement plus facile. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors OK. On n'oublie pas.

 _-Mais on pardonne...un jour._

-J'espère...

Murphy n'ose pas relever la tête. Son regard reste planté sur ses mains. Il se triture les doigts nerveusement. Si Bellamy ne veut pas oublier et qu'il dit qu'un jour il lui pardonnera alors ce n'est sans doute pas aujourd'hui.

 _Le regard de Bellamy se focalise sur les mains torturées de John. Un besoin irrépressible de le réconforter le prend, mais il ne veut pas entièrement céder. Alors il dépose simplement sa main sur les deux mains liées..._

Murphy sursaute à ce contact inattendu mais il ne dit rien. Il cesse juste de torturer ses mains pour attraper celle de Bellamy. Enfin il ose trouver le courage de le regarder. Il relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 _Bellamy lui sourit alors. Tout simplement, un peu ému, c'est vrai. John a toujours eu de ces yeux..._

 _-Tenez, votre café, monsieur._

Le moment est brisé par cette interruption mais ça ne change rien. Le cœur de Murphy est gonflé d'espoir et de joie. Il ose alors un petit sourire en attrapant sa tasse d'une main. Il ne veut pas lâcher celle de Bellamy. Le sourire sur son visage il boit tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _Les mains de Bellamy commencent à devenir moites. Pour éviter que le contact soit désagréable pour Murphy, il retire lentement sa main, guettant la réaction de l'homme_.

Perdre le doux contact de la peau de Bellamy contre le sienne le frustre mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de saisir sa tasse à deux mains. Il espère ainsi récupérer un peu de la chaleur que Bellamy vient de lui reprendre

-Je...

 _Bellamy a la gorge rauque. La situation est devenue brutalement si intime... c'en était presque effrayant. En un instant plus rien n'importait, juste cette peau fraîche et ce regard. Si ce genre de choses arrive à chaque fois qu'il touchera John... alors il le marierait incessamment sous peu. Cette idée un peu folle fait sourire Bellamy, qui finit lui aussi son café. Froid. Tant pis_.

De voir Bellamy sourire comme ça fait frissonner Murphy agréablement. Mais il est mal à l'aise... Que faire ? Il n'a jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Il doit dire quoi, faire quoi ?

 _Bellamy sourit intérieurement un peu plus. Murphy n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. C'en est mignon... Bell décide de l'observer un peu galérer à essayer de remplir les trous._

Ne sachant que faire Murphy se lance et commence à parler.

-Tu... Tu m'as manqué durant ces deux jours. Je suis désolé. J'aurai pas dû faire ça...

Murphy sent ses joues chauffer. Il est sûr quelles doivent être aussi rouges que des tomates. Mais tant pis. Il a osé le lui dire. Pas dans les yeux parce que son regard est plongé dans sa tasse mais quand même. Lui, John Murphy , a osé parler de ses sentiments.

 _-Waw...John Murphy vient de parler de ses sentiments. Je suis content de t'avoir manqué, petite tête..._

-Connard.

Mais il ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur le coin de sa bouche.

 _-Et là Murphy sourit...attends! C'est une caméra cachée ? Vous n'êtes pas John Murphy ? Qu'avez-vous fait de l'homme que j'aime?!_

 _Bellamy crie presque, l'air dramatique comme dans les films._

Murphy lui tape la tête, pas fort juste assez pour le faire taire. Mais un léger rire le prend quand même. Tant pis, il est heureux pas besoin de faire semblant.

 _-Je suis content de te voir comme ça...t'as l'air d'aller bien. Mieux, en tout cas._

-Oui. Je vais un peu mieux. J'espère que ça va durer.

 _-Quelle enthousiasme, j'adore._

 _Bellamy jette un petit coup d'œil à sa montre. Il sera bientôt temps... Plutôt que de le dire il regarde à nouveau John et lui sert un de ces sourires tendres dont lui seul a le secret._

Le sourire de Bellamy le fait fondre. C'est tellement agréable de voir quelqu'un lui sourire aimablement. Presque amoureusement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance niveau bonheur. Alors j'espère que cette fois la roue va tourner.

 _-Tu veux en parler? De ce qui t'a poussé à te créer ta carapace?_

-Non. Enfin si mais pas maintenant. Pas après les deux jours que je viens de passer. Je saurai pas...

 _-Pas de soucis._

 _Bellamy songe à l'heure qui passe et sa réunion qui s'approche. Son cœur se serre._

 _-Murphy...?_

-Oui ?

 _-Euh...non, rien. Tu manges ton biscuit?_

Murphy est surpris. Son ton avait l'air un peu inquiet ou déçu et puis il arrive avec cette question de biscuit... Mais il ne fait pas de remarque. C'est pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air.

-Non tu peux le prendre.

 _-Merci. Ta crise d'ado a duré longtemps, à toi? J'ai l'impression que Octavia n'en finira jamais avec la sienne..._

-Euh, non enfin je sais pas... Je pense pas que j'ai fait une crise d'ado spécialement... J'ai toujours été rebelle et emmerdeur

 _-Ah ouais ? Bon..._

 _Un nouveau regard vers sa montre._

 _-Écoute je... (puis il change d'avis) j'ai des fois des belles engueulades avec elle. Sais pas pourquoi._

-À mon avis tu es surprotecteur avec elle c'est tout.

 _-Non mais...tu réalises pas bien, là. L'autre jour elle a parlé avec Hatom. Hatom! Alors qu'il a mon âge ! Et elle... elle a à peine ton âge à toi!_

Bellamy le voit comme un gamin. C'est ça qu'il vient de dire. Ils ont une petite différence d'âge mais quand même.

-Tu trouve que je suis si jeune que ça ? Tu me vois comme un gamin ?

 _-Quoi ? Je...non! Toi et moi, c'est différent! Ça n'a rien à voir avec O' et les autres!_

 _Je...t'étais pas censé prendre ça pour toi!_

-Pourtant on a la même différence d'âge toi et moi que Hatom et ta sœur. J'ai le même âge que ta sœur. Donc pour toi je ne suis qu'un gamin.

 _-Mais non qu'est-ce que tu dis?! Tu connais Octavia! C'est encore qu'un bébé!_

-J'ai le même âge qu'elle putain ! Si elle c'est qu'un bébé alors moi je suis quoi !

Furieux Murphy se lève.

- _Mais merde ! Et tu vas me laisser payer l'addition, en plus? Je suis déjà en retard à mon entretien d'embauche!_

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton entretien d'embauche. Je ne suis qu'un bébé après tout !

 _-Bah oui c'est ça ! Pars en râlant! Avec un peu de chance ça te vieillira et te donnera l'air d'avoir cinq ans!_

La rage de Murphy se transforme en fureur. Il serre son poing. Il va lui foutre une raclée. Puis il voit son visage et malgré la colère qu'il y lit il voit ce visage qu'il aime tant. Alors la colère retombe. Il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise. Il attrape et serre ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il doit se calmer. Ne pas tout gâcher.

 _Bellamy le voit se rassoir face à lui, et reprend son calme. John réussit à le plonger dans de ces états...c'en est dangereux. Mais il a fait un tel effort. Il est resté._

 _-Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé...vraiment. Je ne serais pas là si je ne te trouvais pas déjà vachement mature._

-C'est bon je comprends. Juste ne dis plus ça.

 _-Ouais, bon...T'en as vraiment rien à foutre de mon entretien ? Je veux dire... tu sais qu'on a vraiment besoin de cet argent, O' et moi..._

-Non c'est pas vrai. Mais bon quand je suis en colère je dis un peu n'importe quoi... D'ailleurs vas-y ne sois pas plus en retard que tu ne les déjà.

-Okay... on se revoit, hein? Tu as mon num'.

 _Bellamy dépose un billet de vingt sur la table, prend sa veste en main se lève puis s'arrête à hauteur de John. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire..._

Voyant l'hésitation de Bellamy, Murphy attrape son col de chemise et le tire vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Un doux baiser chaste mais amoureux.

 _-Euh..._

 _Plus ou moins tout le monde dans le café les regarde. Bellamy recule lentement et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Celles de Murphy ont si bon goût..._

 _-Bon j'y vais! J'attends ton appel, à plus!_

Le sourire sur les lèvres, Murphy se s'assied et termine son café tranquillement. Finalement ça c'est bien passé.

xXx

Dimanche matin, Murphy se réveille de bonne humeur. Le rendez-vous d'hier s'est super bien passé. Bellamy et lui se sont embrassés. Il rêve de goûter encore ces lèvres si tentantes. Mais pas maintenant. Il ne doit pas le rappeler dès le matin, il ne veut pas paraître désespéré. Alors il va attendre encore un peu. Au moins jusqu'au soir. Enfin s'il tient.

A 18h Murphy attrape son téléphone et ouvre l'application contact. Le seul présent est Bellamy. Bon il doit l'appeler. Même s'il avait dit qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au soir il a attendu jusque là. Mais à 18h c'est le soir non ? De toute façon il appuie sur la touche appel. Ça sonne. Murphy colle son téléphone à son oreille alors que son estomac et son cœur se serre légèrement.

 _-Bellamy ?! Tu l'as finie, la correction de ton rapport ? J'attends._

 _-Euh...oui._

 _Non. Bien sûr que non. Il reste encore deux pages entières à corriger. Des fautes d'orthographe partout, et des formulations de phrase ratées. Tout ça à rendre pour le lendemain à la poste, et le bureau ferme d'ici quelques minutes. Son patron passe la tête par la porte, alors que Bellamy gratte frénétiquement le papier._

 _-Il est vrai ce mensonge ?_

 _-Bien sûr, vous inquiétez pas. Je mets les gaz. Voilà, une page finie. Plus qu'une._

 _Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre...Le bureau est censé être fermé. Il est en retard. Son directeur l'observe impatiemment, tapant bruyamment du pied._

 _-Je t'attends pour fermer..._

 _Sur ce le type s'en va, laissant Bellamy seul dans la pièce. Son cerveau saigne, il a mal au poignet. Plus que trois paragraphes... Et là, là, son téléphone sonne. Un rapide coup d'œil...John. Et merde. Il ne peut pas décrocher._

 _-Sorry, John..._

 _Bell' appuie sur le petit téléphone rouge et finit de bâcler son rapport. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressort du bureau, en sueur, son patron fermant l'immeuble juste derrière lui._

 _-Une fois pas deux, Blake._

Merde il n'a pas décroché. Son cœur se serre mais Murphy ne peut rien faire. Il ne va pas le rappeler et passer pour une lycéenne en chaleur. Non, il va attendre que Bellamy le rappelle

 _Bellamy est crevé. Il s'est fait engueuler par son patron, son deuxième jour de travail...Et puis il a bossé comme un fou toute la journée. En rentrant chez lui Bellamy range son GSM dans un coin de sa chambre et l'y oublie. Il prend ensuite trois heures et demie pour répondre à ses mails professionnels, avant de s'affaler dans son divan et de s'endormir, exténué._

Bellamy ne le rappelle pas... Tant pis, il n'a pas besoin de lui. Murphy se cale devant sa tv et lança une série quelconque. Puis il va dormir. Hésitant entre être triste que Bellamy l'ai ignoré ou en colère qu'il ne l'ai pas rappelé.

 _-Bellamy ? Bellamy ? Tu t'es endormi dans le canapé où je rêve ?_

 _-Laisse-moi O'...grogne le grand frère en la repoussant légèrement._

 _-T'étais pas censé voir Murphy, aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Murphy...quoi? ET MERDE! John..._

 _Bellamy se lève plus ou moins à la hâte, embrasse rapidement sa sœur sur le front puis fonce vers son GSM. Il est une heure du mat'...tant pis._

Murphy ne parvient pas à vraiment dormir. Il somnole. Assez pour que le temps passe rapidement mais pas assez pour se reposer correctement. Mais bon il a l'habitude de dormir peu alors ce n'est rien. Le truc c'est que cette fois son manque de sommeil se résume en un nom: Bellamy.

 _-Allez..._

 _La sonnerie résonne dans l'oreille d'un Bellamy hyper impatient, et surveillé par sa sœur qui mange un yaourt._

Le GSM de Murphy sonne. Il se redresse en grognant. Qui peut bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Bellamy. Son cœur fait un bond. Mais il sent aussi la colère monter en lui. Il l'ignore toute la journée et puis il l'appelle au milieu de la nuit. Ne rien gâcher, il faut se calmer. Écouter ce qu'il a à dire et voir si c'est une bonne excuse. Alors il respire un coup pour calmer et sa colère et son cœur. Puis il décroche.

-Allô.

 _-Allô, John? Désolé de t'appeler si tard._

-Oh ce n'est rien il n'est que une heure de matin. Pourquoi tu appelles au beau milieu de la nuit ?

 _-Bah...je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que juste ne pas t'appeler._

-C'est sûr. Mais répondre à mon appel était une option envisageable non ?

 _-Euh...non._

-Je vois.

La colère remonte en lui mais il ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il en fait trop après tout...

 _-J'ai eu plein de problèmes au boulot. J'ai eu de ces boulots, tu ne t'imagines pas...quand tu m'as sonné c'était le big rush_.

-Mmh OK. Et ça se passe bien au boulot ?

 _-Bah c'est compliqué...y a beaucoup de boulot et rien de bien intéressant. On y passe plein de temps sans apprendre grand chose..._

-Pourquoi tu as accepté alors ?

 _-Bah c'est pas comme toi qui sors tout cet argent de je ne sais pas où...quand je bosse pas, je fais régime pour que O' n'aie pas faim._

-Tu devrais quand même te trouver autre chose parce que tu vas devenir fou.

 _-Je cherche, tu sais. Mais c'est à croire que mon diplôme de langues romanes me sert à rien...personne ne cherche de prof de français, apparemment._

-Tu trouveras bien un jour.

 _-Ouais, j'imagine. En attendant mon diplôme me sert qu'à corriger les rapports d'illettrés...mais je vais arrêter de me plaindre. T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_

-Rien de spécial. Série et films.

 _-Hum...t'avais pas cours?_

-Possible.

 _-John! Sérieusement?!_

-Ben quoi j'avais vraiment pas envie et puis on fait rien d'intéressant en cours. J'avais juste français, latin, histoire et géo...

 _-Français, latin, histoire et géo...Et tu comptes aller à l'école demain ?_

-Peut-être... Je sais pas encore. J'ai math mais en même temps si j'y vais je dois me taper deux heures de français...

 _-À quelle heure ça commence, tes cours?_

-Demain je commence à 10h.

 _-Et tu es encore réveillé? Il est deux heures John! Tu sais quoi? On raccroche dans dix minutes. Demain tu seras prêt à neuf heures. Je viendrai te chercher en conduisant O'_.

-Pff je vais devoir me réveiller une heure plus tôt que si j'allais moi même à l'école. Mais bon OK...

 _-J'ai aussi une autre proposition. O', bouche-toi les oreilles. Si! S'il-te-plaît ! Okay, voilà... je peux toujours te réveiller moi-même, s'il faut...je connais quelques techniques._

-J'aime mieux ça ! Je t'attends demain matin alors. Bonne nuit !

Murphy raccroche un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Bellamy observe son GSM quelques instants.

 _-T'as un sourire con sur la gueule._

 _-Merci, O'. Il est deux heures du mat', tu devras penser à aller pioncer._

 _-Et pendant que tu fais tes cochonneries, moi, j'attends dans la voiture?_

xXx

 _-O', grouille! On va être en retard!_

 _-Laisse tomber. Je prends le bus dans 20 minutes...va baiser ton prince charmant tranquille._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi? Je vais juste le conduire à l'école!_

 _-C'est ça...à ce soir._

 _Un clin d'œil pervers d'Octavia plus tard, Bellamy grimpe dans sa voiture et fonce vers chez John._

Murphy se réveille en entendant la sonnerie de sa porte. Mais il sait bien qui c'est alors il ne bouge pas et se contente de crier.

-Entre Bellamy!

 _Bellamy sourit derrière la porte. Qu'il est con, il s'est fait beau juste pour conduire son copain aux cours... Bellamy tire un peu sur sa chemise puis rentre dans l'appart'. Pas de Murphy en vue._

 _-Dans sa chambre..._

 _Bellamy sourit à nouveau avant de laisser ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée. Il réajuste son blouson noir et rentre dans la chambre. John y est, "endormi", et lui tourne le dos. Un sentiment de confiance monte en Bell qui rejoint son copain, et se couche contre son dos. Il glisse sa main contre le ventre de John et sourit en voyant qu'il ne bouge toujours pas._

La caresse de Bellamy est délicieuse mais Murphy ne veut pas casser le moment alors il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de soupirer de plaisir

 _-Tu soupires déjà..? sourit Bellamy._

 _Le caleçon de John est juste là, à quelques centimètres de sa main. Bellamy décide de ne pas y adresser tout de suite de l'attention et il remonte pour lui caresser le torse. La peau de John est froide et, là, il s'imagine avoir la journée entière devant eux pour la réchauffer totalement._

-Mmh, c'est agréable. J'ai le droit de soupirer non ?

Murphy se retourne dans les bras de Bellamy et vient coller leurs lèvres ensembles. Doucement, chastement.

 _Bellamy sourit contre les lèvres de John. Il glisse sa deuxième main dans le dos du beau brun et s'agrippe tendrement à ses fesses_.

 _-Toujours parler de droits... je ne sais pas. On pourrait essayer en silence? En tout cas toi..._

 _Bellamy a une voix presque exagérément sensuelle. Quand il était jeune, ce genre de choses avait le truc pour l'exciter...pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec John? Ça vaut la peine d'essayer._

La voix de Bellamy le fait frissonner. Et ses mains posées sur ses fesses ne font qu'augmenter son excitation.

-Faire ça en silence... Bonne idée, mais je pense pas qu'on restera silencieux longtemps.

Puis il se jette sur ces lèvres si tentatrices. Là il n'y a plus rien de doux, c'est sauvage, sensuel, excitant.

 _Bellamy rigole un peu face à tant d'ardeur mais, très vite, plus rien ne le pousse à rire. John le rend fou. Bellamy se colle un peu plus à John et répond à ses baisers avec entrain._

Murphy n'est pas en reste. Il laisse ses mains parcourir cette peau si douce et si chaude. Il ne rêve que de pouvoir embrasser chacun des centimètres carré de peau. Alors il se détache des lèvres maintenant rougies et s'attaque au cou. Il embrasse, lèche, suce et mordille.

 _-Et, et, et!_

 _Bellamy repousse tout doucement le garçon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

-Quoi ? T'aime pas ?

 _-Tu rigoles? Mais tu as vu le costard que j'ai enfilé pour toi? La cravate, et tout? On respecte mes investissements en temps..._

-Mmh oui je vois. Mais tu sais tu es bien plus beau nu qu'avec tous ces vêtements.

 _-Je note. La prochaine fois je viendrai direct sans..._

-Merveilleuse idée...

Murphy reprend son activité et commence à défaire les boutons de la fameuse chemise.

 _Bellamy ne le laisse pas faire les bras ballants! Alors que John s'occupe de sa chemise il s'occupe de son cou. Des baisers, des légères morsures, des coups de langues...beaucoup d'excitation._

Même si Bellamy tente de le déconcentrer, Murphy continue sa mission. Aussitôt la chemise ouverte il commence à embrasser tout son torse, s'attardant sur les tétons durcis par les précédentes caresses.

 _Bellamy laisse un soupir lui échapper. Le cou de John n'est plus disponible, alors le brun concentre son attention sur les baisers reçus et sur ses propres mains qui s'agrippent avec de plus en plus de force sur les fesses musclées de John._

Murphy sourit de sentir Bellamy dans cet état. Alors il continue et descend lentement. Il trace une ligne de baisers qui l'amène à la frontière de son pantalon. Il le soulève légèrement pour souffler à l'intérieur afin d'exciter encore plus Bellamy.

 _Bellamy s'empêche de soupirer le nom de son amant, il doit garder le rôle de l'adulte après tout. C'est tellement plus sexy...par contre il n'arrive pas à empêcher son dos de se cambrer._

Murphy voit bien que Bellamy se retient. Alors il va le faire craquer. Un sourire en coin Murphy lui enlève son pantalon et descend au niveau de ses chevilles. Alors il les embrasse. Il remonte en embrassant la peau douce de ses jambes.

 _-Murphy...Murphy._

 _Le souffle rauque de Bellamy n'a plus les mêmes intonations. Ça doit s'arrêter. Il a quelque chose à dire avant que ceci ne se passe. À contrecœur Bellamy repousse fermement son amant._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _Tu réalises ce qui est entrain de se passer? Tu en as bien conscience ?_

-Oui. Je suis pas aussi con que ça quand même.

 _-Allez c'est pas ce que je veux dire! C'est la première fois, John. La première fois qu'on couche ensemble depuis qu'on s'est mutuellement brisé le cœur. Je... je trouve qu'il faut se le rappeler._

 _Bell guette la réaction de son copain, un brin inquiet._

-Je sais. Je le sais aussi bien que toi. Mais je veux le faire. C'est comme si ça allait aider à colmater les derniers trous et réparer les derniers morceaux. Mais si tu ne veux pas on n'est pas obligés.

 _-Bien sûr que je le veux. Non mais tu m'as déjà vu comme ça franchement ? J'ai mis une cravate et du parfum, John. Ce à quoi je pensais c'est que...idéalement, dans le futur, j'aimerais considérer cette fois-ci comme notre première fois. Et tu me connais, romantique comme un con! , je veux une meilleure fois inoubliable, au dessus de tout... je veux qu'on se dépasse et qu'on s'aime comme jamais._

-C'est notre première fois. Notre première fois en tant que couple. C'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour. Avant ce n'était que de la baise mais je ne veux plus ça avec toi. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour et qu'on s'aime.

 _-Okay. On est d'accord alors..._

-Parfait.

Murphy vient embrasser Bellamy. Un doux baiser amoureux qui devient lentement sensuel, mais qui ne perd pas ses sentiments.

Il pose des mains dans son cou et passe ses doigts dans les boucles brunes. Il attrape ses cheveux et caresse sa tête. C'est tellement doux que Murphy voudrait toujours pouvoir passer sa main dans la touffe brune.

 **/ !\ LEMON / !\**

Sentant Bellamy de plus en plus impatient Murphy sourit avant de l'allonger et d'embrasser son ventre, accordant une attention particulière à son nombril. Bellamy a de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses soupirs. Tout ce qu'il voudrait c'est attraper ces cheveux châtains et l'obliger à accorder de l'attention à son membre qui est de plus en plus dur. Murphy pose ses lèvres sur le sexe de Bell, toujours enfermé dans son boxer. Il joue avec pour que son amant soit encore plus fébrile. Puis il décide d'enlever ce tissus plus que gênant. Il regarde le sexe tendu devant ses yeux et avec un regard gourmand il commence à suçoter le bout, doucement.

Bellamy doit se concentrer pour empêcher ses hanches de forcer le passage dans cette bouche plus que délicieuse. Il se mord les lèvres pour empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Il veut entendre les moindres petits sons que fait Murphy. Mais bientôt il ne peut plus tenir. Alors il attrape la tête de son amant et l'oblige à se relever. Souriant il se jette sur ces lèvres tellement délicieuses. Et se goûter dans la bouche de Murphy le rend encore plus fou de désir. Alors il renverse la situation et se place au dessus.

Murphy laisse un petit sourire prendre place sur son visage. Pour rendre Bellamy encore plus fou il met un de ses doigts en bouche et le suce en faisant des bruits de gorges. Bellamy attaque alors ses lèvres et pille sa bouche. Puis il descend et enlève le tee-shirt de Murphy. Mais semblant plus qu'impatient Bell lui arrache son boxer par la même occasion. Puis il s'arrête pour observer le corps étendu sous lui.

-La vue te plaît ?

-J'adore.

Puis ils reprennent leur combat de baisers. Quand Bellamy relâche les lèvres de Murphy il prend directement son membre en bouche. Alors que le plus jeune est totalement perdu dans son plaisir, Bellamy commence à le préparer. Il entre doucement le premier doigt. Mais Murphy est tellement perdu dans son monde de plaisir qu'il ne le sent même pas. Alors il ajoute un deuxième doigt qui le fait grogner légèrement de douleur. Ralentissant alors le rythme à l'intérieur du corps, le plus vieux accélère sa fellation pour lui faire oublier les doigts perdus dans ses chaires. Il fait comme ça pour le troisième doigt aussi. Puis Murphy lâche un gémissement plus fort que les autres, alors Bellamy sait qu'il a trouvé sa prostate. Il se donne alors comme mission de la toucher à chaque fois qu'il le peut. Mais bien vite il fut arrêté.

-St...stop... Si tu continues comme ça je vais venir... Je te veux en moi.

-OK.

Bellamy remonte donc embrasser Murphy et enlève ses doigts.

Murphy devient fou quand Bellamy met un préservatif. Il veut le sentir en lui maintenant. Alors il crochète ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le forcer à accélérer. Il lâche un soupir se soulagement quand le bout du sexe appuie sur son entrée. Mais il en veut plus alors il pousse avec ses talons pour qu'il rentre jusqu'à la garde. Là il peut se permettre de gémir. C'est tellement bon. Se sentir étirer comme ça, savoir que c'est Bellamy qui est là, qui le met dans cet état. Alors Murphy n'attend pas et le pousse à bouger. Les va et viens d'abord doux deviennent de véritables coups de butoir.

Puis Bellamy se penche vers Murphy et vient l'embrasser. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Alors Murphy s'accroche aux épaules fortes de son amant et vient poser ses lèvres dans son cou. La il se met à sucer la peau sensible. Apparemment c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour Bellamy qui gémit fortement avant de se déverser à l'intérieur de Murphy. Sentir le sperme chaud à l'intérieur de lui rend Murphy totalement fou. Alors il vient dans un cri de jouissance. Puis Bellamy se retire et vient s'écrouler à moitié sur Murphy qui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 **/ !\ LEMON / !\**

 _Bellamy profite de chaque instant. Murphy. Contre lui. Souriant comme jamais. Ce moment devrait être marqué dans un calendrier. Tiens, en parlant de calendrier... Bellamy regarde sa montre. Et merde. Ils sont en retard. Enfin John, quoi._

 _-John...? Tu as vu l'heure? Tu veux qu'on y aille?_

 _Bellamy attend avec attention la réponse. Il sait qu'il va la prendre trop à cœur, quelle qu'elle soit. Que John décide de sécher...ce serait romantique, mais rien d'inhabituel. Ce que Bellamy aimerait, c'est la preuve qu'il peut changer, en bien, l'homme qu'il aime. Que cette relation ne conforte pas John dans son isolation avec le monde, mais l'aide plutôt à s'y ouvrir. Au fond de lui-même, Bellamy a besoin que John se lève d'un bond et court se préparer._

-Mmpf j'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger...

 _-John...sérieusement ?_

-Ben quoi je suis bien mis et je n'ai aucune motivation qui me pousse à me lever.

 _Okay. Ne pas désespérer. Bellamy doit se rappeler ce qu'on aurait du dire, ou faire, à Bellamy-dix-sept ans, dans cette situation pour qu'il se bouge. Okay. Trouvé. Bellamy sort relativement vite du lit et bondit sur ses deux pieds._

Murphy se redresse sur ses coudes et jette un regard intrigué à Bellamy.

-Tu fais quoi ?

 _Un sourire carnassier s'étend sur les lèvres de Bellamy. Il s'approche de son amant et, d'une poigne assurée, le prend sous les genoux et les épaules._

 _-Je te lève. Tu me montres la direction de ta salle de bain?_

D'abord surpris pas l'initiative de Bellamy, Murphy se laisse aller dans ses bras.

-Tu vois toi non plus tu veux pas que je m'en aille.

 _-Tu plaisantes ? Je rêve que de ça depuis que je dois porter tout seul ton corps maigrichon..._

-Pff t'es vraiment un emmerdeur. Laisse-moi marcher alors.

 _-À condition que tu laisses tes petites fesses à l'air libre le plus longtemps possible...okay._

-J'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je n'aime pas m'habiller chez moi de toute façon.

 _-Par contre, pour l'école..._

-Quoi ?

 _-Et bien je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te voit en tenue d'Adam!_

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

 _-À peine..._

-OK t'as gagné je mettrai un boxer pour aller à l'école. En attendant tu veux boire un café ?

Murphy descend des bras de Bellamy avant de se diriger vers sa petite cuisine.

 _-Vite, alors._

-Oui. Tu bois ton café et je prends ma douche ça te convient ?

Murphy fait chauffer l'eau et prépare une tasse et une cuillère.

 _-Merveilleusement bien._

-Je te laisse préparer ton café comme tu l'aimes. Le sucre dans l'étagère à droite de l'évier et le lait au frigo.

Sur ce Murphy passe devant Bellamy pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Il n'hésite pas à rouler les hanches profitant de sa tenue pour aguicher son petit-ami.

 _-Quelle galanterie! lance Bellamy, mais il est trop occupé à observer son copain se déhancher vers la sortie pour se plaindre trop longtemps._

-C'est toi qui voulais te dépêcher.

Murphy fait couler l'eau de la douche avant de se glisser en dessous.

Il sort de la salle de bain au bout de cinq grosses minutes. Il a enfilé un jeans foncé moulant et tient un tee-shirt gris dans sa main. Il ne l'a pas encore mis afin de ne pas le mouiller avec ses cheveux humides.

 _Quand John sort de sa douche, encore torse-nu, Bellamy est déjà prêt à partir, ses clés en main, sur le qui-vive._

 _-Tu prends ton sac et on y va? Tu es salement en retard._

-Oui oui. T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets...

Murphy enfile son tee-shirt et attrape son sac posé contre le mur. Il le met sur son épaule et se dirige vers Bellamy.

 _Presque par réflexe, quand John passe devant Bell', celui-ci lui embrassa distraitement le front. Puis il réalise, trop tard, que son copain n'est peut-être pas habitué à ce genre de gestes._

Le baiser de Bellamy le surprend, on peut dire que Murphy n'est pas du tout habitué à ce genre de marques d'affection. Il s'arrête donc quelques secondes pour décider ce qu'il doit en penser. Mais c'est agréable de se sentir aimer alors il laisse un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres et continue sa route sans rien dire.

 _Bellamy observe la réaction de son copain, vaguement abasourdi. Il a tellement changé, en si peu de temps... C'est une vraie fierté pour Bellamy. D'ici la fin de l'année il arrivera peut-être même à ce que John soit à l'heure en cours, qui sait? Non. Il ne faut pas rêver à ce point. John Murphy reste John Murphy, et c'est pour ça que Bellamy l'aime._

xXx

TADAAAM ! Et voilà ! Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici!

Alagnia et moi attendons de vos nouvelles ;)


End file.
